In a sputtering apparatus, a shield (protecting plate) can be arranged so as to surround a substrate or target. The shield can be fixed to a shield holding portion by, for example, bolts or the like. PTL 1 discloses an apparatus that arranges a protecting plate to surround a sputtering evaporation source. In this apparatus, the protecting plate is attached to a flange by bolts.